Question: Multiply. $3 \times 2\dfrac{2}{5}$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $8$ (Choice B) B $6\dfrac25$ (Choice C) C $6\dfrac45$ (Choice D) D $7\dfrac15$
First, let's rewrite $2\dfrac2{5}$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 3 \times 2\dfrac{2}{5}$ $ = 3 \times \dfrac{12}{5} $ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{3\times 12}{5}$ $=\dfrac{36}{5}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{36}{5}$. We can also write this as $7\dfrac15$.